Dwarf, Spectral Paladin
LG Medium undead (dwarf, incorporeal) Init +2; Senses Darkvision (60 ft.); Perception +21 Aura '''Aura of Courage, Aura of Good '''DEFENSE AC 24, touch 15, flat-footed 24 (+9 armor, +5 deflection) hp 101 (6d10)+41 Fort +15, Ref +9, Will +14, +2 vs. poison, spells, and spell-like abilities Defensive Abilities incorporeal Immunites '''Ability Drain, Death Effects, Death from Massive Damage, Disease, Energy Drain, Exhaustion, Fatique, Mind-Affecting Effects, Nonlethal Damage, Paralysis, Poison, Sleep, Stunning. '''OFFENSE Speed 20 ft.; Fly 30 ft.(Perfect) Melee longhammer (ghost touch) +10/+5 (2d6+2/x3) Special Attacks Channel Positive Energy (3d6, DC 18); Corrupting Touch, Smite Evil Spell-Like Abilities 'Detect Evil (at will) '''Prepared Spells '(Paladin; CL 6th) '''1st– bless, haze of dreams (DC 16), unbreakable heart (DC 16) STATISTICS Str –, Dex 14, Con –, Int –, Wis 18, Cha 21 Base Atk +6; CMB +8; CMD 23 (27 vs. bull rush, trip) Feats '''Bounding Hammer, Steel Soul, Unsanctioned Detection '''Skills '''Acrobatics -4, Acrobatics (Jump) -8, Appraise +1, Appraise (Precious metals and gemstones) +3, Bluff +5, Climb -6, Craft (Untrained) +1, Diplomacy +14, Disguise +5, Escape Artist -4, Fly -4, Heal +4, Intimidate +5, Perception +21, Perception (Notice unusual stonework) +23, Perform (Untrained) +5, Ride -4, Sense Motive +13, Stealth +4, Survival +4, Swim -6. '''Languages '''Dwarven '''SQ Aura of Courage, Aura of Good, Celestial Spirit, Darkvision, Mercy (Dazed), Defensive Training, Detect Evil, Mercy (Diseased), Divine Health, Greed, Hardy, Hatred, Lay on Hands, Stability, Steady, Stonecunning, Weapon and Armor Proficiency, Weapon Familiarity. ECOLOGY Environment dwarven ruins (specific) Organization solitary, pair, patrol (3-4) or battalion (4-8 plus 30 other ghosts) Treasure (20% ghost touch armor) SPECIAL ABILITIES 'Aura of Courage (Su) ' You are immune to fear (magical or otherwise). Each ally within 10 feet of you gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against fear effects. 'Channel Positive Energy (Su) '''You can unleash a wave of positive energy. You must choose to deal 3d6 points of positive energy damage to undead creatures or to heal living creatures of 3d6 points of damage. Creatures that take damage from channeled energy receive a DC 18 Will save to halve the damage. Using this ability consumes two uses of her lay on hands ability. '''Corrupting Touch (Su) '''All ghosts gain this incorporeal touch attack. By passing part of its incorporeal body through a foe's body as a standard action, the ghost inflicts 7d6 damage. This damage is not negative energy--it manifests in the form of physical wounds and aches from supernatural aging. Creatures immune to magical aging are immune to this damage, but otherwise the damage bypasses all forms of damage reduction. A Fortitude save halves the damage inflicted. '''Incorporeal (Ex) '''You have no physical body. You can be harmed only by other incorporeal creatures, magic weapons or creatures that strike as magic weapons, and spells, spell-like abilities, or supernatural abilities. You are immune to all nonmagical attack forms. Even when hit by spells or magic weapons, you take only half damage from a corporeal source except for channel energy. Although it is not a magical attack, holy water can affect incorporeal undead. Corporeal spells and effects that do not cause damage only have a 50% chance of affecting you. Force spells and effects, such as from a magic missile, affect you normally. '''Lay on Hands (Su) '''You can heal wounds (your own or those of others) by touch. Each day you can use this ability 8 times per day. With one use of this ability, you can heal 3d6 hit points of damage. Using this ability is a standard action, unless you target yourself, in which case it is a swift action. Despite the name of this ability, you only need one free hand to use this ability. Alternatively, you can use this healing power to deal damage to undead creatures, dealing 3d6 points of damage. Using Lay in Hands in this way requires a melee touch attack and doesn't provide an attack of opportunity. Undead to not receive a saving throw against this damage. '''Smite Evil (Su) ' You can call out to the powers of good to aid you in your struggle against evil 2 times per day. As a swift action, you choose one target within sight to smite. If this target is evil, you add +5 to your attack rolls and +6 to all damage rolls made against the target of your smite. If the target of Smite Evil is an outsider with the evil subtype, an evil-aligned dragon, or an undead creature, the bonus to damage on the first successful attack increases to +12. Regardless of the target, Smite Evil attacks automatically bypass any DR the creature might possess. In addition, while smite evil is in effect, you gain a +5 deflection bonus to your AC against attacks made by the target of the smite. If you target a creature that is not evil, the smite is wasted with no effect. The Smite Evil effect remains until the target of the smite is dead or the next time you rest and regain your uses of this ability.